Onejob
}} Dufau is a growing, developing, and established nation with citizens primarily of French ethnicity whose religion is Voodoo. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Dufau work diligently to produce Aluminum and Iron as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. Dufau is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. The military of Dufau has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Dufau allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Dufau believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives whatever is necessary to help others out in times of crisis, even if it means hurting its own economy. Dufau will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. New Pacific Order After spending some time as an independent nation, Onejob decided to join the New Pacific Order in November 2011, on the recommendation of a friend. Gumpper, who approved his application on November 17, 2011, has been one of the most influential people to Onejob. He convinced Onejob to join the NPO in the first place and also helped him get used to the game and NPO in general. Onejob also respects Brehon and the IOs for the work they do for Pacifica on a daily basis. Onejob hopes to continue working hard for the Order, moving up in the jobs he has, and perhaps to be offered a spot in the or . Professions Past and Present Onejob takes his responsibilities in the Order very seriously, and considers getting his first job and starting to do more for the alliance his most memorable moment. Military Command Military Command are the people who organise the NPO's war and military efforts, lead NPO Battalions into war, and prepare its defenses against any threat that arises. Battalion NCOs and Lieutenants are soldiers' first point of contact within the military when a situation arises. Lieutenants and NCOs are there for a reason - to lead and help members. Above the Lieutenants and NCOs sit the Colonels, and one step above them is the General of the Pacific Army, the last step in the chain of command (named "High Command") before the Imperial Officers of Military Affairs. Onejob joined on March 9, 2012 as Zeta NCO. Military Intelligence Onejob was asked to join the in early March 2012 as a result of his continuing hard work in other departments of the Order. As a field agent, he helps to monitor events and actions on Planet Bob, keeping Pacifica from harm. This is his favorite work, as he feels it allows him to help the Order a lot more. Diplomatic Corps The Diplomatic Corps of the New Pacific Order is renowned the world over for establishing solid friendships and allies. Imperial Ambassadors travel the Cyberverse to build and maintain relationships with the hundreds of different alliances all over the world, representing the NPO alliance and spreading the light of Pacifica's culture. Onejob is currently assigned as a diplomat to the Phoenix Federation, where he works to maintain the excellent relations between the two alliances. Economic Affairs oversees the vast amounts of aid sent between Pacifican nations every day. The department manages both alliance technology deals and alliance-wide aid programs. As a procurer, Onejob helps produce much-needed technology for the Order. As an Auditor, he maintains and monitors teams of Procurers and Agents, ensuring the members of his team are sending out their aid or technology in a timely manner. Recruiting Corps The ultimate goal of the is to bring in new members on a daily basis. As a Recruiter, Onejob messages new and unaligned nations, convincing them to join Pacifica. It is this work that helps ensure that the NPO remains one of the strongest, largest alliances in the game. Red Services aims to ensure that every member of the NPO and of the Red Sphere is able to grow effectively through trade circles and tech deals. As a trade specialist, Onejob handles trade circle requests and assists in forming them. As such, he helps the nations of Pacifica operate at the highest economic efficiency. Graphics The members of the are responsible for the signatures, avatars and video you see, as well as speeches, message development and public relations. The Media Corps is divided into four sections, the , the , the , aka. Radio Free Pacifica, and the . As an Artifex Pacificae, Onejob helps fill the various graphics needs of the Order, creating images both for official productions and for general membership. Praetorian Guard The protects the Pacifican way of life by preventing the efforts of those who attempt to harm it. Onejob joined the Praetorian Guard on March 23, 2012, being invited after several weeks of diligently maintaining ghost cases. Military History Freelancer Squad Onejob is currently the leader of the Freelancer Squad, a Gamma-based squad that was originally founded by Catamount, who departed the alliance. Onejob took over leadership in late February 2012. Other members of the squad include Polgas, IVIonster, and Johnny No Pants. War History So far, Onejob has participated in the Grudge War, which he found interesting due to being on IRC and active as the declarations came in.